


Hold Still

by flightoftheseraph



Series: February Whump Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Broken Bones, Caring Sam Winchester, Gen, Human Jack Kline, Hurt Jack Kline, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: Jack injures him while trying to shovel snow and feels embarrassed but Sam is there to help patch him up.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: February Whump Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622764
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Hold Still

**Author's Note:**

> February Whump Challenge Day 2: Broken bones

Jack hissed as his father began to examine his bruised hand. He turned his palm facing upwards and faced Jack with a look of disapproval. 

His clothes were still damp and the melting snow was pooling on the floor from his winter boots. Jack's face was set in a pout and his eyes downcast.

Sam examined his hand with a furrowed brow - his lips pursed. Jack looked away - as Sam prodded the middle of his hand the pain went from mild to severe as he neared his fingers, which were already beginning to swell. 

"Can you try moving your index and middle finger?" His father asked, Jack tried - his face strained, but he couldn't move any of the fingers on his right hand. 

"Ow! That hurts!" Jack exclaimed through clenched teeth, Sam's eyebrows drew together, "I'm sorry Jack, but your fingers are broken. Or at very least jammed or sprained." 

"Jack, why didn't you tell me you were hurt?"

Jack turns away - his cheeks colour in shame. Sam raised an eyebrow - awaiting an explanation.

He'd hurt a crunch and then flares of pain. He'd muffled his cry of pain and grabbed ice as he raced off to his room.

"I felt… like a _baby_!" Jack said. "..because I tripped in the snow like an idiot!" Jack exclaimed and he turned away from his Sam. Sam gave him an earnest and soft smile.

Sam fixed him with a stare. Jack's cheeks were rosy from the chilly weather. 

"Jack it's okay. In fact, more than okay, you successfully took done a wraith. They aren't easy to spot. You didn't injure yourself doing that," Sam said proudly - Jack smiled a little bit. Unable to feel the bright and happy feeling that came with praise from being told he was a good hunter. 

"You made it back safely and then injured yourself in the snow. It happens. This is your second experience with snow it takes some getting used to. Don't be too hard on yourself," 

Jack whimpered as he tried to move his fingers. He longed for his grace. He missed it magically healing any pain. Now it throbbed dully.

"I'm going to get ice and something to splint them. We can go to the hospitals when the roads are clear," Sam said as he stood. He gently patted Jack's shoulder. "Don't worry too much - accidents happen, alright?"

Jack still pouted but he nodded too. Sam returned with wound tape, ice and some Gatorade. But his face was confused - Jack recognized the look of confusion on Sam's face as he sat down and began to tape Jack's index and middle finger each to a popsicle stick. 

"What's wrong?" Sam fished in his pocket for his keys.

"We have to go out and get proper splints and bandages. The weather isn't the greatest but the Impala has been through worse," Sam handed Jack red pills to take and he swallowed them with the Gatorade before he headed towards the Bunker's garage.

Luckily Jack was mostly dressed. Sam helped to get Jack's injured hand through his coat sleeve. Jack winced but the pain was dulled as the medication kicked in. The drive was bumpy and longer than their usual trips into town as Sam drove much slower than normal. Jack leaned against the window and watched his breath fog up the glass. 

Sam pulled into the local drug store and helped Jack open the car door - the ice pack had melted. Jack frowned and turned to Sam as they walked in - his stomach growled

"Can we get something to eat?"

"Of course Jack,"

Jack browsed the aisles and picked all the chocolate bars he liked. Sam got what he needed and they met at the register - after paying Jack asked Sam to help him open one of his chocolates and because it became an impossible task with one hand.

The ride home Jack fell asleep with a half eaten candy bar in his hand. Sam roused him from his nap - he quickly unwrapped the temporary bandages and applied both splints and he rewrapped his son's hand in bright yellow bandage.

Jack got settled comfortably as he could and smiled a toothy smile at his father.

"Sweet dreams Sam!" The Nephilim said as he yawned and Sam beamed.

"Sweet dreams Jack," 

Jack fell asleep quickly as he listened to the wind from the storm whip the outside of the Bunker. He dreamt of running through an endless snowy landscape, heavy snowflakes drifting from the sky and an endless night with a million stars. 


End file.
